Missing him
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: Sasuke stared at the picture beside his bed and then stood up.He always felt guilty when seeing that face.Sasuke didnt deserve Naruto no matter how much he loved him.That's why he broke up with Naruto 8 days 3 hours 3 min and 25 seconds ago.SASUNARU AU
1. Chapter 1

**Missing him**

**I don't own lyrics nor do I own any animes or manga series. **

**Reviews = Nanami's eternal love!**

Part one

* * *

><p><em>He's the devil in disguise<em>

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

* * *

><p>Naruto silently looked through the files he was given so he could finalize them and give them to his father for the business meeting. Naruto was very good at spotting mistakes in the plans and papers, what else did his uncle Jiraiya teach him? Naruto had begged Jiraiya to help him learn and master his father's business when he was fourteen. Naruto may have been young but he took his dreams seriously unlike just about everything else. He dreamed of being the one to take his father's position as president of their company. Currently Naruto was co-vice-president along with his twin brother Kyuubi. Although they were twins, they didn't really look like each other. Naruto had bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes meanwhile Kyuubi had tomato red hair and violet eyes just like their mother. They were both trying to become president of the company someday, but with work proficiency Naruto had a slight advantage, he had been working more and harder than Kyuubi. In another case, Kyuubi was closer to some of his father's requirements.<p>

"_If either of you two are going to follow my lead and take my position someday, as current president of the company I have certain needs that shall be met. You must take your job seriously and work whole heartedly. Also, I do not care whom or what you marry, but you must have a child that you raise who will be your heir. I don't care, you can marry or date whomever you want to, I have no problem with either of you being gay-"_

"_Hey! Bi! We're both Bi!"_

"_Either way," his father finished. "Those are all you need to know about it for now, if I ever decide which takes my place, I will give you the rest of the speech as president,"_

The conversation echoed in his mind. Naruto shook his head and continued marking typos, nearly laughing at one of the new ones he found. He looked at the clear glass wall that stood in between his and Kyuubi's office and smirked. He couldn't resist harassing his slightly older brother with this mistake! The red headed boy seemed very focused on whatever he was typing. Naruto stood up and walked the not too long distance to the connecting door and opened it, the clicking sound immediately catching Kyuubi's attention causing him to look up from his computer and over to Naruto.

"Need something?" Kyuubi asked, looking fairly irritated. Naruto smirked.

"Oh my dearest beloved older brother," Naruto said in an overdramatic tone and even making a few large hand gestures. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, absolutely nothing. I am just crushed that my beloved brother wouldn't tell me that he planned on playing sick for work on Friday, tomorrow, the day the meeting with our partner company where you are supposed to give a speech about a very important business proposal, to take Seira out on a date just so you can fu-" Naruto's speech was interrupted by a stapler that just-so-happened to hit his jaw.

"What will keep you quiet about this?" Kyuubi asked with a glare that clearly stated that he was planning Naruto's demise at that very moment.

"Nothing nearly as much as you seem to think. Just the rest of today off while you work on retyping your shitty paper. Ever heard of spell check? Use it," Naruto explained. Kyuubi sighed.

"But I hate the stupid squiggly lines!" Kyuubi whined. Naruto sighed.

"Just use it. And your response to the offer? If you refuse I will show the paper to dad," Naruto threatened. It was Kyuubi's turn to sigh again.

"I don't seem to have much of a choice do I? Yeah you can go and I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone," Kyuubi said admitting defeat. "Besides, considering how unlike all our years in school, you have this strange thing for getting all this done quickly and perfectly I'm sure you have nothing else to do. You might have not failed so many classes if you had put nearly this much effort into class." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Like you did any better," was his reply. Naruto walked over to his desk and picked up the papers and brought them through to Kyuubi and smirked. "I only corrected to certain point, by the way stop typing and taking calls with your girlfriend at the same time, and when you get back to typing make sure your mind is back on the project, the reason I stopped correcting it is because I didn't want to read about your pornographic thoughts," Naruto explained. Kyuubi flipped through the pages to see what Naruto was referring to. As soon as Kyuubi began reading it his face grew red.

"Are you sure _**I**_ wrote this?" Kyuubi questioned. Aside from Jiraiya talking about his novels, their parents were amazingly successful at keeping them away from pretty much anything perverted, to the point that they didn't know what sex was until their third year of high school.

"Personally I think that instead of this business you would be much better following in Jiraiya's footsteps," Naruto commented as he began to leave the room.

"Wait!"

"What?" Naruto asked while turning back around.

"Where are you planning to go when you leave?" Kyuubi asked suspiciously. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just to the park," was the answer.

"With who?" Kyuubi asked his eyes narrowed and staring into Naruto's.

"With Sasuke, it's a date." Kyuubi's glare now was harder than any before.

"Naruto! I told you not to trust that asshole! I know you guys have been best friends for a long time but I don't trust him as someone for you to date! For god sakes he temporarily broke up with you to date Sakura!" Kyuubi shouted at Naruto. Naruto glared.

"The only reason he did that was because his father wouldn't leave him alone until Sasuke gave her a chance! He only dated her for the minimum time his father set! The reason he broke up with me was because he didn't want to be a two-timer," Naruto argued. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"That has got to be the lamest reasoning I have ever heard for a guy to break up with someone. Naruto, don't trust him. Everyone he dated before you he left with a broken heart," Kyuubi stated.

"BEFORE me," Naruto repeated.

"Why couldn't you just date that Hinata? She loves you, and I want a reason besides you like Sasuke," Kyuubi replied.

"I LOVE Sasuke, I only like Hinata as a friend, and in case you haven't noticed dog breath is madly in love with her," Naruto answered. "You're being ridiculous, I'm leaving."

"You can't have a kid with Sasuke! Without that you can't become president! I'm sure Hinata would be happy to have your children!" Kyuubi shouted after Naruto as he stormed out of the office. Naruto rolled his eyes. He was tired of this. Kyuubi had always opposed Naruto and Sasuke dating, Kyuubi was not homophobic and in fact was bisexual, he just hated Sasuke. As Naruto walked down the hallway he heard Kyuubi shout one last thing after him. The phrase rang through his mind a couple times before Naruto could process it. _I saw him eating out with a long brown haired chick last night!_ Naruto thought about it. It was quite possible Kyuubi was seeing things or making it up. Yeah. He was probably making it up, Naruto decided and headed for his ride.

It wasn't anything special, just an orange pickup truck with black seats. Naruto got in and sent a text to Sasuke 'I just got out and I'm heading to my apartment,' and waited for the reply, knowing that he would probably kill himself if he drove while texting. He quickly got a reply from Sasuke saying that he'd be there in twenty minutes. Naruto put his key in the ignition, turned it and put his car in reverse then drove to his apartment. As luck had it, as soon as Naruto got out of his truck he quickly spotted Sasuke standing by a wall smoking a cigarette. Naruto snuck up, which wasn't hard considering Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought, stole the cigarette and chucked it into a nearby pond.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Sasuke greeted. Naruto smiled.

Naruto followed his lovers' lead to the park; it was a block from their old high school. It had many memories in it, both good and bad, but now they both were grown men. Naruto smiled, thinking that today would just be another date, but he knew there was something off about Sasuke today. Sasuke hadn't called him dobe once that day, in fact, when he talked to Sasuke earlier on the phone Sasuke called him Naruto. Naruto hoped this just meant that Sasuke was calling him by name now.

They were now almost to their spot in the park. The reason it was called their spot is because that's where Sasuke asked Naruto out. The two boys had known each other since sixth grade. The memory of Sasuke confessing to Naruto was still fresh in his mind.

Flashback

Sasuke and Naruto laid down in the fresh green grass under the tree, it was mid-summer and the park was full of life, the bees and the butterflies flying about, the birds eating bread put on the ground for them by the young children, their parents and the elderly. Sasuke looked over to Naruto deep in thought. Sensing his gaze, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"What's wrong teme?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Sasuke mumbled with a slight blush.

"Maybe, lemme guess, you have a crush teme?"

"..."

"Oh my god you do! Who?"

"I won't say, but I want to tell them. If it were you how would you want someone to confess to you?" Naruto shrugged in response.

"I don't know but I think you should tell them." Sasuke sat up and Naruto sat up with him, wondering If Sasuke will suddenly run off to confess to some girl.

"Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"I..." Sasuke turned to look Naruto in the eye, "I love you." at first Naruto looked caught off guard.

"Are you serious Sasuke?" Naruto asked shocked. Naruto had fallen in love with his dark haired friend long ago, it took a while but he finally accepted that Sasuke would never love him that way.

"I am completely serious." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too,"

End flashback

The two lovers stopped walking in front of the tree; Sasuke turned around and stared down into Naruto's eyes. Naruto noticed the look of sorrow in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto lovingly on the lips. Sasuke sat down under the tree with his lover and did his best not to get lost in thought. Sasuke leant back against the tree and Naruto lay down in the grass right next to him. Sasuke sighed, wishing this moment and day could last much longer than it would. It had been a while since they had the chance to just relax together out here. Lately the two had been very tired from work, their businesses may have been partners but that didn't mean they had a chance to speak during work. Sasuke looked up to the sky and watched the sunset with Naruto.

He couldn't help but feel like Naruto would be much happier on his own. Or with – god forbid – someone else. This was the best Sasuke could do as his boyfriend. Sure, this time was a great date for them, but it happened to be their only real date in the past four months. The rest of the time they were together it was with friends. This wasn't the only thing either. Sasuke knew it bothered Naruto, even if he didn't admit it, that Kyuubi refused to accept their relationship.

It was Sasuke's fault Kyuubi refused to accept them too, Sasuke gave into his father's request years ago which made Kyuubi refuse their relationship even more than before. Before Kyuubi just hated it, Sasuke was known as a player, the longest he had a girlfriend before Naruto was two months, then Sasuke broke up with them and each and every one he had broken up with took it harder than the last. \

At the time, Sasuke was trying to find what his mother had told him was one of the most important things in life, true love, and his father made it fairly clear that he'd prefer it be with a woman, and being the strangely obedient child he was, he did his best to find it. In the end, those efforts for his parents had backfired. Sadly, this still wasn't even all he had done. He had made so many mistakes in their relationship. One of the worst things Sasuke was doing to Naruto, just by dating him Sasuke was making Naruto's dream impossible. Neither of them could possibly bear children, and from what he had been taught an heir was only an heir by blood.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, how dare he go into such a mode while on a date with Naruto? He just couldn't help it though. He was guilty. The night before he remembered meeting with her…

_Sasuke had decided to take her out to dinner so they could talk. He wore a nice plaid shirt and dark dress pants, meanwhile the woman he was with wore a beautiful blue dress with black belay flats. Also, she wore her beautiful long brown hair down unlike her normal double buns. Everyone who glanced at the two thought 'Aww, what a lovely couple,' as the pair passed by and walked to their table which was near by a window. Sasuke smirked._

"_Wow Tenten, I didn't expect you to dress up so nicely," Sasuke commented which caused her to smile. _

"_Well you were taking me to such a nice restaurant so I decided to dress accordingly, it's not like you didn't come all dolled up," the actress replied._

"_Hn," was his response. Despite what was really going on in their meeting Tenten managed to keep the mood fairly light…_

Sasuke shook his head – luckily Naruto didn't notice – he should be thinking about that either. Now was his date with Naruto. He could think about this tomorrow, after she had arrived at his house at ten and before Naruto came at one. Sasuke forced himself to stop thinking about it.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted catching his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"A shooting star! I thought you'd only see them on dates in cheesy movies!" Naruto then turned and looked Sasuke in the eyes, then grinned, "Make a wish,"

"You're kidding," Sasuke replied. Naruto shook his head which caused Sasuke to sigh and give in. Sasuke closed his eyes and wished... _I hope in the end he will be happy._

"What did you wish for?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face. He was extremely what Mr. Perfect Uchiha could want. Sasuke shook his head.

"Hn,"

"Oh come on teme! Tell me!" Naruto begged which caused Sasuke to smirk and roll his eyes.

"Wouldn't that kill my wish's chances of being granted?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. Naruto pouted.

"I don't care! Tell me!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again, obviously refusing Naruto's request.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a soft voice that quickly gathered every morsel of Naruto's attention. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes curiously. Sasuke let out a small smile and crashed his lips against Naruto's. They shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Sasuke pulled back and Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was trying to say and smiled.

"Aww I love you too, even if you sometimes are a bastard, you're _**my**_ bastard," Naruto proclaimed.

"I don't know what you are referring to," Sasuke replied simply.

"Huh?"

"I am not a bastard. My parents were married long before I was born and are still married so there is no way I am a bastard," Sasuke corrected.

"Smart ass!" Naruto shouted lightly punching Sasuke's arm which only caused him to smirk.

"Hn," Naruto fell on the ground behind him and smiled at the stars. There was no way. There was no way someone who lived so happily like this with Naruto could. There wasn't a chance that someone he was so in love with and they were also very in love with him could. There wasn't a single way in Naruto's mind for Kyuubi's accusation of Sasuke cheating to be right.

"Naruto, we should go back now, we have that meeting in the morning." No response. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned looking over to the man. Sasuke could help but let out a small smile. His idiot fell asleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up Naruto. Naruto could be so thoughtless sometimes… but Sasuke had to admit that Naruto looked so calm in his sleep. It was a beautiful face. Sasuke carried Naruto back to Naruto's apartment. Normally Sasuke would just call Naruto an idiot and wake him up, but Sasuke knew he was tired from today. Like always, Naruto had done his best at work and he was going to need his rest for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled warmly and continued to explain the project standing up, "and it should all go according to plan as long as the Namikaze corp. and Uchiha corp. work together accordingly."<p>

"My, my, Mr. Namikaze-

"Please, call me Naruto," he politely interrupted, not wanting to be mistaken for his father again.

"Yes, Naruto, it is a bold … decision and thought. What makes you so sure it will work?" one of the Uchiha corp. representatives questioned and Naruto grinned.

"This is not actually my plan, the credit goes to my older brother Kyuubi, who is out today with a terrible fever, he would have been here but I made him stay home for his sake and all of your health. That was actually the final thing I had to say to make him stay home. I read his proposal yesterday and this morning, and was even one of the people he first told of this idea.

"Since the very first day he had me convinced, Sir, think of our past partnerships and all of the things our companies have done together, how successful they were, they were all things of at most .4% chance success, and we did it. Knowing this, the project has my entire confidence that it will work out," Naruto explained causing the man to go silent. A man with long black hair tied neatly in a ponytail, fair skin and diagonal stress lines leading from the inside corner of his eyes to his cheeks stood up and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto, I have listened quietly and let my subordinates argue it out with you and read all of the information, and I have decided we shall accept your companies proposition," He said while walking around the table and the pair shook hands. "The Uchiha corp. looks forward to working together with the Uzumaki corp. in another project, let our work end in success," He said in a pleasant tone and Naruto grinned.

"Thank you Itachi, we too look forward to it," Naruto replied, and with that the meeting was adjourned. As Naruto began packing his materials and the board members exited with the occasional praise towards Naruto's hard work he mostly thought of how much Kyuubi owed him for this. If Naruto truly wanted to win the competition to the top by any means necessary he would have shown Kyuubi's original work to his father, but that wouldn't be a fair fight. Naruto's thoughts were soon interrupted by Itachi.

"You did a nice presentation today," Itachi complimented.

"Thank you," was the younger man's reply. Although he knew it was a genuine compliment from Itachi, he knew that wasn't the reason the eldest of Fugaku's children wanted to speak with him.

"How are things with Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Naruto realized he got a bull's-eye.

"Things are going well, lemme guess, he is still avoiding you since your prank?" Naruto questioned and Itachi nodded.

"It was just some water, normally he would be over it by now and scheming to get back at me, but he hasn't done a single thing at work except of his actual work, and he finishes all his work with at least two hours to spare no matter what I've given him, he doesn't seem to be planning for revenge, in fact he just sits there thinking," Itachi explained, the worry in his voice evident to Naruto.

"Don't worry, he seemed like he was alright yesterday, I'm seeing him after work today so if you're so worried call around five, he has some appointment then so he will probably leave in time to make it then I can tell you how your little brother is perfectly fine and you are just being a worry wart man with a brother complex-

"I do not have a brother complex," Itachi argued and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right Itachi, right. Later, if I'm late Sasuke won't stop harassing me about it and he finally stopped harassing me about the last time." Naruto and Itachi bid their farewells and Naruto left the building.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he approached Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke had said he wanted Naruto to come over after work, and he clearly thought it was important by the tone he had held. Naruto opened the door not even bothering to knock. After entering and shutting the door he took of his coat leaving it on the floor and just dropping his brief case. Naruto heard some rustling from the area of the hallway and headed towards it curiously. Sasuke never made noise while he walked; sure a little noise when he woke up but the only reason he would be sleeping at this hour was if he was sick. Naruto hesitantly reached out to Sasuke's door and turned the knob. After that moment everything he saw was in slow motion. He looked up from the door to the bed and found Sasuke, as expected; only for some strange reason he was shirtless. Next to him was a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes. She gazed between Sasuke and Naruto curiously.<p>

"You didn't tell me you had a roommate,"

**To be continued…(soon hopefully)**

**Nanami:**** This is my lovely two (maybe three) shot story. I've been working on it for a while and I end up questioning myself if I want to commit to this story, I've decided it all depends upon if anyone likes it so far, so please review to give me your opinion, **


	2. Author's note:This will be finished!

Sorry, Just an author's note.

**I will be spending time on rewriting all of the stories you guys listed that you were interested in, I promise! **I do have a busy schedule and life is complicated right now, but I do need this writing outlet XD. Okay, So if you review and say what stories you want me to work on most, I might use popular vote to decide which to rewrite first. It will be a mixture of that and which stories I can get done the fastest.

**Warning**: Do not request any new stories for Naruto or Skip Beat, I'm not into them the same way I used to be, sorry. I'm in the fandoms in a much more passive way, however I do want to try to finish these as promised.

**An Angel's Cry:** Would you guys rather I re-write it or just do the chapters to the end? That would be a much faster route but that means I probably won't rewrite that story.

**Stories I will Finish:** Kitsune War, An Angel's Cry, Fixing What Is Broken, Missing him and The Asylum.

**The previously requested stories will be finished, I promise. It will take time but I will finish them. If you have any constructive criticism to add to the stories feel free to add it to your review.**


End file.
